A Blossoming Opportunity
by phineas81707
Summary: Princess Sakura has been captured by Nohrian forces, but under no circumstances is Elise going to let her come to harm. Don't try fitting this into any one of the three existing continuities.


Hana swung her sword again, striking down the new Nohrian to approach Lady Sakura. She had disposed of so many that their corpses were beginning to impede her movement and she was starting to wear thin, but her vengeful katana was as sharp as ever, and as long as Sakura was in danger, she couldn't afford a moment's respite. After all, she was at her vantage point.

"Hana… behind!" Sakura called. Hana turned, and swung her blade down, killing another Nohrian soldier. She used the chance to check on Sakura- her wound had closed significantly, but there would still be plenty of cuts to close before she was ready to move, especially around the corpses. Hana cursed how out of position they were, and as soon as she had found the next attacker, took the chance to glance up in search of Subaki's reinforcements.

"I am going to kill that sky knight…" Hana growled, lunging behind her to take down yet another Nohrian. There had to be an end to them- surely the majority of the army would be focused on the main force?

"The princess of Hoshido… perfect," a voice chuckled. Hana smirked, turning its direction and preparing for an attack. An arrow struck her in the side, and she groaned. She swept her gaze across the wood in front of her, looking for a direction as she considered her assailants. She saw a charge in the corner of her eye, and brought her sword around. The figure swung a blade, knocking her vengeful katana to the dirt. The figure brought his sword around, preparing a fatal strike.

"No!" Sakura called. The figure looked up, looking at Sakura thoughtfully.

"I'll… I'll come quietly… just don't kill her!" Sakura pleaded. The figure turned the woods, where the archer that struck Hana appeared. He nodded, and Sakura resigned herself.

 _Subaki..._

* * *

"Impressive…" Leo remarked, looking down at the two Hoshidans Odin and Niles managed to capture. Princess Sakura, who was sobbing quietly into her sleeves as she struggled with her bindings, and her retainer Hana, whose injuries could be either attributed to the battle or the much more intricate ropework holding her in place. Leo was vaguely disappointed Niles couldn't hold back on the pair- even unconscious and not struggling, Hana looked like she was about to break even more bones- but he couldn't deny the advantage Nohr now possessed.

"Has this satisfied you, milord?" Niles asked.

"No, it hasn't!" a very high-pitched female voice called. Leo, Niles and Odin jumped, turning to see the angry form of Elise glaring at them from the sides.

"Elise, um… war is quite harsh, and we must use all methods at our disposal to see Nohr succeed…" Leo began to explain. Elise shook her head.

"I know about taking hostages and such, I'm not an idiot. But there's a difference between pragmatism and cruelty," Elise muttered, kneeling beside Hana to untie her.

"Elise, be careful, she's-" Niles started, before Elise held up Hana's right arm. All three hardened warriors blanched- bone was sticking out, and her hand had become purplish. Elise grabbed one of Niles's shawls, and wrapped around the elbow to stifle the blood flow, before she reached around to scoop Hana up.

"Elise… how did you…" Leo began, before Elise managed. A pool of blood sat under where Hana rested, and Leo instantly understood. Odin and Niles twigged on as well, and hastened forward. Odin took Hana off Elise's hands, while Niles pulled Sakura to her feet.

"Take them to the infirmary. Lock the door if you must, but I don't think they'll be leaving," Elise told them. Niles and Odin nodded, quailing slightly under Elise's glare, as they hastened away. Leo looked at Elise thoughtfully.

"Elise, one must remain cautious around Hoshidans-" Leo began.

"Hoshidans! They are the enemy, they must be captured and slaughtered and whatever else Niles was planning on doing to them! If that girl died under your care, would you even bat an eye?" Elise yelled. Leo was almost quailed under her glare. Almost.

"According to Niles, Hana had personally slaughtered twenty-seven Nohrian soldiers before he had the opening to fire. Possibly more- he tells me he wasn't paying absolute attention. Why would I care about her broken limbs after she broke all those families?" Leo asked.

"Because we're good people, Leo. Revenge is petty," Elise told him, before leaving Leo.

"Where are you going?" Leo asked.

"To make sure that Hana girl is all right," Elise told him coolly.

* * *

"Out!" Elise barked. Odin and Niles looked up, while Sakura tried her best to make herself seem small. Elise's watchful glare pierced the pair, and the two eventually made their way out of the infirmary. Elise slammed the door behind them, locked it, and made their way over to Sakura and Hana. She growled, untying the rest of Hana's ropes, before waving her staff across her arm and other wounds in a generally angry fashion.

"Who…" Sakura began to ask.

"My name is Princess Elise. I don't know what Odin and Niles have been up to, but I don't trust it's been anything good," Elise told her. Sakura looked around at Hana, the peaceful face she had marred by the knowledge that Elise was standing between her and some horrible wounds.

"Um… Lady Elise?" Sakura asked. Elise turned to her, watching Sakura struggle to raise her kimono to reveal her wound with her still bound hands. Elise growled, and pulled the ropes off with perhaps too much force. Sakura gasped, but let out a thanks before holding up her kimono to show off her wound. Elise looked at it.

"Ouch… Can you lay down on that bed, or do I need to move you?" Elise asked.

"Could you… heal it?" Sakura softly asked.

"Well, of course, but your Hana's wounds are a bit more severe. You'll need to bear with me…" Elise told her. Sakura nodded, and slowly stood up. She grunted as she moved to the bed, and heard Elise mutter something under her breath- the words 'Odin' and 'Niles' being the only polite ones. As she worked, Sakura noticed Hana took in a breath.

"And… done. Anyway, Lady Sakura, sorry about those two. Neither of them are good at boundaries. I'm sorry you got dragged here in their hands," Elise told her, as she came over to begin work on her. Sakura smiled nervously, looking over at Hana. She was stirring feebly, trying to breathe life into her arms. Elise noticed her gaze, and looked up.

"Don't move, Hana. You'll only break your arm again," Elise told her. Hana jumped, and she turned so fast it sounded as if she hurt her neck.

"What have you done with us? What do you want with Sakura?" Hana began to let out.

"Calm down, Hana," Sakura squeaked, and Hana settled. Elise got the feeling she could've tried the words over and over to no avail.

"You are in Nohr, captured by my brother's retainers. My brothers will deal with what tactical advantage they expect to gain over Hoshido, but I'm not going to let you two get hurt because of it," Elise told them.

"Why should we trust you?" Hana asked.

"Because I read about the Hippocatic Oath. Wait, that's not right… uh… anyway, it says I'm not supposed to bring harm to others. And it doesn't matter how many Nohrians you've killed… you're people, and it's not nice to hurt people by leaving them with broken bones," Elise told her. Hana snarled, and watched her look over Sakura's wounds.

"Subaki will find us, Princess," Hana told her.

"I suppose he will, and then he'll have to fight whoever's here. But I'm going to keep you safe… and how safe that is depends on what my brothers want with you," Elise told her. Hana looked over at Sakura, who gave her a shyly confident smile.

* * *

That night, Hana found herself unable to sleep. She stirred fitfully, and looked across at Sakura.

"Lady Sakura?" Hana called. Sakura turned to her, her eyes still wide open as well.

"Hana… are you all right?" Sakura muttered.

"Perfectly fine as long as you are, milady. How's the situation looking?" Hana asked.

"It's just fine, Hana… this is perfect for us," Sakura told her. Hana looked down, and Sakura understood what she was thinking about.

"I know it's not freedom… but we're safe and we're together. Nothing else matters to me," Sakura told her.

"I have limited control over my movements. If I wanted, I could turn onto my arm, crush it, and probably bleed out before the Princess gets back. But I won't- I know you would have an awful time alone with her. I'm going to stay by your side and find a way out of here," Hana told her. Sakura turned back to the ceiling, considering what she said. Her heart was sent aflutter by Hana's loyalty, but she was not at all at ease with how easily Hana considered suicide. When they would get on her feet, she'd have to find some way to get her to calm down and consider their fate.

If King Garon didn't have anything worse in mind.

"Hana… what would you do if Garon ordered my execution?" Sakura asked.

"...I'd have you busted out of here long before then," Hana boasted, with a hint of hesitation Sakura couldn't fail to notice. She was looking forward to how Elise would treat them… but if Garon started ordering executions, she knew she'd be at a loss for what to do.

Hana might be scared of losing Sakura, but Sakura was just as scared of losing Hana.

* * *

Elise checked the pair over in the morning, and found Sakura to be in acceptable condition. Hana, on the other hand, was not, and Sakura felt tears in the corner of her eye.

"Don't worry about me, Sakura… I'll be just fine," Hana told her. Sakura nodded, and turned to Elise.

"...I'll have a look at where we'll be kept after Hana's healed. But I can't stay away from her long…" Sakura told Elise.

"Of course! You're best friends, I'm not going to separate you, like _some_ people…" Elise told her. Sakura jumped, but Elise took a hold of her hand.

"Effie should be nearby… I'll tell her to keep an eye on Hana. You can trust Effie," Elise told Sakura, but made sure that Hana heard. Hana nodded, and Elise took Sakura from the room. Hana was left to her thoughts, the dark ones about their fate being eclipsed by wondering what Effie would look like. At the very least, she knew Effie was a girl, so the sudden appearance of the archer who took her in the first place, after a thorough binding and groping, was not likely her.

"You!" Hana snarled.

"Yes… Elise is showing you kindness, hm? Do you know how much of an affront to the rest of Nohr that is?" Niles asked. Hana groaned, as Niles walked up to her. He brushed his hand across Hana's right arm.

"What are you…" Hana asked, as Niles grabbed it firmly. With a quick twist, Hana felt her bones snap. She let out a gasp, as Niles hopped onto the bed.

"I can hardly be blamed for taking revenge for the Nohrian lives you took…" Niles remarked. Hana sobbed, as he dropped down, landing on her legs. Her second gasp was louder than the first, as Niles let out a chuckle.

"Elise was far too soft… this is not how one treats prisoners…" Niles told him.

"Exactly," a deep voice boomed from behind. Niles jumped, and turned around. A large shape loomed over him.

"What are you doing here?" Niles asked, panicking.

"Elise sent me to keep an eye on Hana," Effie told him, rubbing her fist against her palm.

"Err… isn't that supposed to mean 'keeping the prisoner from escaping'?" Niles asked.

"Truth be told, that is also my understanding. But Elise told me to 'keep Hana safe', so I guess that means _you're_ the one about to get a beating," Effie told him.

"Er… you see, as much as that intrigues me… I'm quite fond of my spine where it is… and I'm gonna go… find it," Niles remarked, darting away. Effie gave him a solid glare, before turning back to Hana.

"Did he hurt you?" Effie asked, leaning forward somewhat cautiously.

"No, my arm normally bends like this…" Hana groaned, the pain starting to surface as the adrenaline slowed down.

"Did he… touch you?" Effie asked.

"...Were you even paying attention?" Hana asked in annoyance. It was only as she finished that she realised that was not Effie's intention- but between the pain and her annoyance at Niles, she decided it wasn't worth it to correct her.

"Oh dear… just… just hang in there…" Effie remarked. She turned to look out the door, thinking that Niles could easily outpace her in her armour. Unless…

"Hey, Arthur!" Effie called. Hana turned her head slightly, and saw a blond man with a colourful outfit at the door. Effie ran to him, and furiously gave some orders. Hana came to the sudden realisation that her attention was ebbing.

"Sa...ku…" Hana murmured.

* * *

Sakura entered the infirmary carrying a rod. Arthur had retrieved it for her on Effie's orders, and with the sight of Hana lying on the bed broken, she could see why she'd want her rod rather than dealing with a staff. Ignoring Effie entirely, she hustled beside Hana and began waving her rod, feeling Hana's wounds in her mind's eye, and setting them right. As she worked, Hana began to stir.

"Sa-Sakura…" Hana muttered.

"Sh…" Sakura whispered, focused on her spellwork. She was worried about Hana losing control of her limbs, and didn't want to put down her rod yet. There would be time to comfort her later, when she wasn't in danger of losing her limb control at best. Hana waited with a heaving chest as Sakura worked.

"And… I think that should work…" Sakura muttered, after several minutes of care. Her rod had become well-worn, so even if she wanted to continue, she'd need Elise and her staff expertise anyway.

"Sakura…" Hana began. Sakura looked at her, worried about the fear on her face.

"Sakura, am I a burden? Is my being here ruining your position?" Hana asked. Sakura choked out a sob.

"Hana... I wouldn't trade you away for the nicest treatment in the world, and don't you ever forget that," Sakura told her. Hana smiled slightly, as Sakura gently sat by her side to stroke her hair comfortingly.

* * *

Elise sat in her room, leaving the Hoshidans in the infirmary with Effie and Arthur. She needed to write her report on how their efforts were proceeding… and, somewhat annoyingly, Elise had no idea what those efforts were. She thought about what Xander or Leo might say, and drew a complete blank.

"Reports stink," Elise remarked.

"Don't we all think that the case?" a voice remarked. Elise looked up, and saw Leo.

"What are you doing here?" Elise asked.

"Xander heard a report that Niles captured a Hoshidan princess and came to inspect. I'm just checking on you for him while he's looking at the girls," Leo commented. Elise smiled.

"I'll be happy to meet him. Do I still need to write my report?" Elise asked. Leo shrugged.

"Xander and I will get the gist over to Father just fine. I suppose verbal could do it better. How are they being treated?" Leo asked, inviting her to walk with him towards the infirmary.

"With the respect a princess deserves," Elise told him. Leo seemed to seize up. Elise looked over at him in confusion.

"Am I doing something wrong?" Elise asked.

"...Elise… in the game of war, the rules change. Father will be expecting to hear that you've made their lives rather unpleasant, to encourage the Hoshidans to make haste in bargaining for their release," Leo told her, shuddering slightly.

"That's rubbish. Sakura's brothers and sister would sooner slaughter us," Elise told him. Leo nodded.

"On reflection and being yelled that by Takumi earlier, that is the honest assessment of the situation. In addition, leaving Hana in her broken state- or making it worse, like Niles tried- would have killed her, which would have only made the situation worse for everyone involved. I'm finding myself fond of what you have done very much… but Father is not so inclined," Leo told her.

"Then lie to him," Elise told him.

"What has our country come to that I tolerate this idea?" Leo asked, sighing.

"I'm not going to let any harm come to Sakura and Hana while _I'm_ in charge, and Niles will tell you what'll happen if you try and stop me. And if Father doesn't like that..." Elise told her.

"...I will try my best to convince Father to see things your way," Leo told her, pulling ahead. Elise contemplated her own options. She nursed the idea of separating the two, but she decided against it- she wanted to be humane, after all.

Elise's two desires- the desire to be kind, and the desire to be her daddy's little angel- were directly competing… and one of them would have to give.

* * *

The following day, Elise went to see Sakura and Hana in the infirmary. Hana appeared to be walking about, but at a steady limp. Sakura was seated, but eager to jump and catch her should she fall.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Elise asked.

"I must be ready for anything, Elise," Hana stated, stumbling slightly. Sakura jumped, and threw her arms gently around Hana's chest. When Hana righted herself, she broke away blushing, while Hana did the same. Elise smirked, and drew attention away from that.

"Have you two ever felt like… you had to choose between two things you value?" Elise asked. Sakura shook her head, while Hana did not.

"This very incident. My lo-loyalty for Lady Sakura conflicted with my desire for freedom. I decided that I could get my freedom later- but the thought of betraying Sakura would stay with me forever," Hana told her. Elise nodded, sitting on one of the beds. Hana's answer hadn't helped her at all- she couldn't reclaim her innocence in keeping the pair free from harm, nor could she reclaim the favour of her father once she lost it. Elise smiled, as she realised exactly which one she favoured.

"Are you…" Sakura asked, approaching Elise. "Are you going to hurt us?"

"Nope," Elise said simply. Sakura and Hana looked between each other.

"I don't hurt people. And I'm not going to start to claim favour with my father- our relationship has lost that quality. I can't guarantee I can get you out of here… but I'll figure something out," Elise told them.

"...Elise…" Sakura began.

"Anyway, I suppose I'd better get you two to your room. Might be more comfy, and if anyone comes for you, they'll probably check here first," Elise told them. Sakura pulled her arms around Hana, and helped her move to the room Elise showed her earlier. Hana was blushing, and Elise found herself doing the same- the pair were rather cute.

* * *

Hana's jaw dropped as she entered the room the pair would be held. It was rather lavish for a prisoner's quarters, though a tad small. There was also only the one bed, but as soon as she sat down on it, she found out it was much more comfortable than the infirmary beds, and allowed herself to catch some rest for her still mending bones. Sakura turned to the shelf, where some Nohrian books and games were resting.

"Sorry we don't have anything Hoshidan… you're not going to find that stuff just lying around Nohr," Elise chuckled. Sakura nodded, smiling, and looked for something to catch her eye.

"Cards?" Sakura asked. She picked them up, and looked through them.

"...Sorry, I don't recognise these cards," Sakura remarked. Elise gasped.

"Then I've just gotta teach you some of the games we've got!" Elise remarked. She sat down on the bed, and Sakura took her seat beside Hana. Elise began dealing seven cards to three people, and Hana shrugged and took them.

"This is my favourite game- Fish!" Elise remarked.

"Fish? Is there a fish card?" Sakura asked.

"No… the aim is to match the card's numbers, or you go fishing. Like, say…" Elise started, before setting down a pair of sixes. Hana nodded, and laid down her threes. Sakura shook her head.

"And then, we start. Hana, do you have any eights?" Elise asked. Hana shook her head, and Elise drew a card.

"And that's called going fishing," Elise remarked. Sakura looked at the deck.

"That's a funny looking pond," she remarked.

"It's called a deck, actually," Elise told her. Sakura giggled.

"We call ours a stock… but I think I know a game similar to this we play in Hoshido. Elise, got an eight?" Sakura asked. Elise handed hers over, and Sakura set down the pair.

"Do I fish?" Sakura asked.

"No, you take another turn. You keep going until you fish," Elise told her.

"All right… Hana, got a… um…" Sakura asked. She turned the card over to show Elise.

"Queen," Elise supplied. Hana showed Elise her hand, and she pointed out the Queen- and the pair of Jacks she overlooked.

"I'm good at this game…" Sakura remarked.

* * *

"I'm bad at this game!" Leo yelled, slumping in his chair as he sat waiting for King Garon's audience. Xander jumped at the sudden outburst, and turned to him with concern.

"What's the matter, Leo?" Xander asked.

"It's… about Elise's little thing about keeping the Hoshidans well treated. I… I don't know how I'm supposed to handle it," Leo remarked.

"In what way?" Xander asked.

"I… I need to lie to Garon, tell them they're being mistreated… but I don't even know if that's the better option anymore. And even still, the Hoshidans are putting pressure on our lines, knowing that Sakura is in our hands… and Garon hasn't done anything for leverage. If this ploy was in my hands, I'd have stopped their advance by threatening to kill the girl should they continue…" Leo remarked.

"I do not find myself condoning her capture at all," Xander stated simply. Leo stopped his frustrated motions to look at Xander in surprise.

"But how else are we to overcome the Hoshidan's superior resources?" Leo asked.

"Through careful play and strategy… and Father has made orders that make both options difficult. You've seen it yourself- I lay a plan, Father adds his bit, and suddenly the plan falls apart and so do our front lines," Xander told him. Leo looked in the direction of Elise's fort.

"But what can we do? He _is_ our King…" Leo remarked.

"Xander! Leo!" a voice called. Xander and Leo entered the throne room, and knelt before King Garon. He looked down towards the two, considering them thoughtfully.

"Leo, what has become of the Hoshidan girl?" Garon asked. Leo gulped.

"She is… under Elise's pro-control…" Leo stuttered out. With Garon's hulking form above him, what little confidence he had gathered dissipated.

"...Kill her," Garon ordered. Xander's jaw dropped, but Garon was looking closer at the more gormless Leo.

"Elise has made her intentions clear- bring harm to the Hoshidans, and we answer to her," Leo stated, only realising too late that now any attempt at the lie was gone.

"So? She is young and inexperienced. Kill her if she resists," Garon ordered. Leo blinked, trying to ignore Xander's shock.

"...Kill her, Father?" Leo asked.

"Yes, kill her, have you no spine? Hoshidan beasts do not deserve such sympathy. Kill her and blame it on the Hoshidans," Garon ordered. Leo bowed, and left the room, Xander following.

* * *

As Effie wandered past a pond on one of her jogs, she thought she saw something stir within the depths. She paused, and allowed the movements her full attention- only then would she determine whether it was a threat or her imagination. The water rippled, and Leo's image appeared within it.

"Leo?" Effie asked.

"I'm a mage, figure it out. Anyway, King Garon has ordered the execution of Elise and the Hoshidans," Leo stated.

"What?" Effie asked, rearing back to punch.

"Effie, NO! You'll break the connection!" Leo called. Effie growled, and allowed herself to wait, still tensed.

"Xander will be arriving at the castle as soon as he can. He will take Elise to safety. Your job is to set something up for the Hoshidans so they can make their own escape," Leo ordered. Effie blinked.

"But…" Effie started.

"There is no good reason to execute the Hoshidans, and plenty of bad ones. Neither me nor Xander can abide by this any longer- we're going to get a revolution started. And we'll need everyone we can get- you and Arthur should find somewhere safe to regroup while we get set up once you're done," Leo stated.

"But what about Lady Elise?" Effie asked.

"That will depend on where Xander decides is safest for her. There's nothing stopping you following her other than the fact I think you'd be best served using your strength against King Garon. But the choice is yours- as Arthur's is, too. Just know where we stand. Now go," Leo ordered. Effie nodded, and Leo disappeared from the pond. She saw a pegasus dart over, and looked up- the pegasus was darting towards the castle.

Where Elise was.

* * *

Subaki charged through the skies- he didn't know why, he just _knew_ that Sakura was ahead, and he was going to get her back. A keep. This has to be where they were holding Sakura. Subaki took in a breath, and charged forward. He quickly pulled back when he noticed Xander doing the same thing.

"Ooh boy…" Subaki muttered, wondering whether to proceed or to cut his losses. He had a naginata with enhanced effects against swords, but Xander was on a whole other level… but at the same time, Sakura was depending on him. He had to move decisively.

"Hold it, Nohrian!" Subaki called, lunging forward, and striking Xander. Xander gasped, quickly pulling Siegfried out to counter his blow. Subaki pulled back, readying a defensive stance.

"Hoshidan… what brings you here?" Xander asked, planting Siegfried in the dirt. Subaki knew Xander could bring it back to bear in a hurry, so kept his naginata prepared.

"I have come for Lady Sakura. Don't think you can keep her from me… you won't stop me!" Subaki called. Xander chuckled- a chuckle that made Subaki nervous.

"You think I'm here to stop you from taking Sakura?" Xander asked. Subaki blinked in confusion. He wasn't sure what Xander meant, or how to react to it.

"You mean…" Subaki muttered.

"I'm here to get Elise and bolt. I'm not bothered as to what happens to your Sakura, so you're free to take her," Xander told him. Subaki blinked again.

"...No resistance?" Subaki asked.

"Not a jot. If anything, I'd ask if you could fit Elise on your pegasus and take her with you so I can organise our resistance against Fa… the King, but I don't think there's…" Xander began, before Subaki fell off the pegasus in surprise. Xander blinked.

"...Well, now there's probably room," he remarked.

* * *

"Thirteen pairs," Sakura stated.

"Seven," Elise groaned.

"Six," Hana chuckled, tossing her cards back into the centre. This was Sakura's third win in five games, and with the way Elise was scooping the deck back up, she could guess that Elise wanted to go to best of seven. With Hana's one win, Elise would tie Sakura if she won both games, but she had gone up by two each time.

"Elise!" Xander called. Elise jumped, turning on the spot and sending the cards cascading across the bed. Xander knocked on the door, and Elise made sure to invite him in, assuring him they were decent. Xander looked between her and Sakura.

"What happened, Xander?" Elise asked.

"...Father has ordered you to be sentenced to death," Xander remarked. Elise blinked.

"Elise is…" Sakura stammered. Xander held up a hand, but Sakura didn't stop her sobs. Hana made to go to her side, but Elise came first.

"What of the girls?" Elise asked.

"Also death. Father was in a very murder-happy mood, apparently…" Xander growled. Hana's eyes widened, and she got to her feet. She groaned slightly as her ankles rolled slightly under her weight, but she knew where Xander was headed.

"You're letting us go?" Hana asked, to prompt the two princesses- who then made the same connection.

"As coincidence would have it, a sky knight has come to your rescue at this time, Lady Sakura. And I'm sure he'd make sure you're accounted for, Lady Hana. As for you, Elise…" Xander explained.

"I… I understand… so this is goodbye, Lady Sakura?" Elise asked. Sakura looked between Xander and Elise, something other than fear in her eyes. She looked… determined.

"...Mr Xander? Could… could Elise be safe in Hoshido?" Sakura asked. Xander's eyes widened, as did Hana's. Elise was looking quietly excited, which both considered.

"I… I don't care where she goes, as long as it's not in Nohr. Hoshido is as good a choice as any. As for whether she's safe…" Xander observed, turning to Hana.

"I owe Elise too much to let any dissenters at her. I'm just thinking… there won't be enough room on Subaki's pegasus for all of us," Hana pointed out.

"We could take Rainbowsparkle?" Elise asked. Hana giggled, but Sakura kept her face blank.

"...Going overland will be dangerous," Xander told her.

"But I'm dead if I stay here," Elise pointed out.

"True…" Xander remarked, looking at the three girls. He tapped Siegfried thoughtfully.

"...I would like to get to work on my revolution against the King sooner rather than later. But I will stay and make sure you are sorted. Pack your things, but you're travelling light," Xander told her. Elise nodded, and started scrambling for her essentials. Hana made to go for her katana, but Sakura caught her before she broke.

"Elise will grab it. She knows where it's kept, anyway," Sakura told her. Hana nodded, but made another move forwards anyway. Sakura chuckled, and took her hand.

"Come. Subaki is waiting," Sakura told her, leading her forward. Xander made to stop them, before remembering neither had stuff to pack.

* * *

"What happened, Hana?" Subaki asked, as Hana limped towards the pegasus.

"Oh, just your normal bumps and bruises when you get kidnapped. And maybe a few broken bones, if I'm unlucky," Hana told him. Subaki let out a shudder, and looked at his pegasus.

"You two get on," Subaki told him. Hana started her trek to the pegasus, while Sakura made the same observations Subaki did.

"You won't fit…" she observed.

"Sakura, your safety means more to me than my own. And there's no way I'm letting Hana go all the way to Hoshido without going by sky. And if that means I stay behind… I have done my duty. I will claw my way back to Hoshido, even if it takes my dying breath," Subaki exclaimed.

"That won't be necessary, we'll take Rainbowsparkle," Elise told him as she came out of the keep with a small bag and a katana, the latter of which she handed to Hana. Hana bowed, and Sakura began to help her mount Subaki's pegasus.

"Rainbow…?" Subaki asked.

"My horse," Elise stated. Subaki turned to Sakura, who shrugged.

"She's not much older than I am. Just take it in stride," Sakura told him, as she got on the pegasus in front of Hana.

"I… see…" Subaki observed, as Sakura urged his pegasus into the sky. He turned to Elise, who pulled her bag up.

"Come along. Oh, and just in case, remember to tell Rainbowsparkle 'I'm a pretty pony princess'," Elise told him. Subaki raised his eyebrow, but in light of Sakura's words, he was sure there was a reason.

And even if that reason was to make humour, Subaki found it tricky to begrudge her for that. And it wasn't as if Sakura would hear about it anyway.

* * *

Sakura focused on the skies ahead of her as she rode Subaki's pegasus. However, every few moments, she found herself making sure Hana's arms around her were as secure as they had begun. She was shivering, and her grip felt rather loose despite what she could see.

"How are you going, Hana?" Sakura asked.

"I'm scared of heights… and I'm…" Hana started. Sakura noticed no archers to worry about, and allowed herself to take both reins in one hand so her left could brush up against Hana's.

"Don't worry, Hana. I'm here… no harm can befall you while I'm here. And when we get home… you'll be fine…" Sakura assured her.

"Sakura… I want to say thanks. Thanks for sticking with me…" Hana told her. Sakura began to blush, wondering how she could give Hana the cuddle she needed.

"Hana… I…" Sakura began, wondering how to tell Hana how she felt. To her surprise, she felt Hana pull her chin up onto her shoulder. Hana leaned in, and kissed Sakura on the cheek.

"...Thank you…" Sakura told her, before urging the pegasus forward.


End file.
